Fandom Air
by ColorlessRainbow42
Summary: Welcome to Fandom air! The airplane that magically produces your favorite characters from all those amazing fandoms! How will they get along? Will they ever find out why the magically appeared in some weird airplane? Find out here! Crossover with Sherlock, Doctor Who, Merlin, Supernatural, Avengers, and more! rated T for mild swearing...possibly more
1. New Mystery

**This fan fiction is based of a little comic I saw that somebody, (A genius a presume. Perhaps even more so than Sherlock.) I don't know who but it had to be somebody, created. I honestly am not copying anything...weeeeeellll...Maybe only a little. Weeeellll...Maybe more than a little. Weeeellll...Actually really I'm copying all that they had BUT IM ALSO ADDING MY OWN STUFF! The idea of how everyone appeared on the plane was mine and mine only. I'm just going to use (Whoever created the awesome comic thing)'s ideas to help start this fan fiction become a success. So, if you'd like, give them credit for the entire fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Doctor Who, Sherlock, Merlin, Avengers, Supernatural, Any other fandom you suggest, and technically not even the idea for this story. This is not for fame or fortune just for the entertainment of all who use this website and clicked on this story. Enjoy.**

Sherlock awoke on the floor. He immediately deduced that somebody had removed him from his bed and placed him somewhere else. He chose to take a look at his surroundings to see what else he could deduce. Small room, two chairs, controls of some sort,-

Before he could get any further, a groan sounded next to him. John was on the floor beside him. Sherlock almost gasped. He was sure he hadn't seen him there before. He noticed everything and he was sure he was alone. "John. John wake up." Sherlock said as he rose up slowly. John's eyes shot open once he realized he was in fact not in his bed. "W-Where the hell are we?" John asked, getting up from the floor. He instinctively placed his hand where he usually kept his gun, but found it missing.

"Were on a plane. In the cockpit." Sherlock answered. "Why the bloody hell are we- Wait. Do you feel that?" John inquired. "If your referring to the gravity of the plane descending at an abnormal speed, then yes. I do feel that." He replied. "We're- Did you just say were in a plane that's about to crash?" Sherlock walked over and sat down in the pilots seat flicking switches and pressing buttons. John sat down in the co-pilot seat. "Can you _actually _fly this plane or are you just pressing random buttons?" John said, his panic evident through his voice.

"Please John, I can name every single part of this plane. Do you really think I couldn't fly it?" Sherlock asked, his ego getting bigger by the second. "Well I just thought since you deleted the solar system-" Sherlock was done pressing buttons and he grabbed onto the yoke and jerked it backwards. The plane started rising and John breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to die." He said. "I thought I was going to die and I didn't...Sherlock...why did we just wake up on a plane that was about to crash?"

"I haven't the faintest." Sherlock said, and smiled genuinely. This was going to be a good mystery to solve. "Go see if theres anyone else on this plane. Passengers, possibly our kidnapper..."

"You think we were kidnapped?" John asked. "How else would we get here? Sleepwalking? Really, John, I expected more from you." John looked towards the door. "What if the kidnapper _is _out there? How am I supposed to protect myself?"

"Use your gun."

"I don't have my-" Sure enough, John's gun was sticking out of his pocket in an obvious manner. "I could've sworn it wasn't there before." John said breathless. Sherlock took note of that.

John pulled his gun out and warily stepped out of the cockpit. He aimed his gun at empty space. Seeing nobody, John relaxed and lowered his gun, but searched further. Some seats were just plain old royal blue while some had the word "Reserved" embroidered into them in grey. He checked the compartment above a normal seat. Nothing. He then checked the compartment above on of the seats that said reserved. Still nothing.

_'At least theres no kidnappers.' _John thought. He walked down the aisles passing two emergency exits. He opened the door to the bathroom to check if anyone was hiding in there. No one. He opened up the cabinets. First aid kit, aspirin, pineapple, liquid soap, soap bar- _"Wait. What?" _Why there was pineapple in the cabinet, John did not know, but chose to ignore it for the sake of finding out why they were on a plane.

He walked over to the opposite side of the aisle where there was another bathroom parallel to the first one. _"Hopefully the isn't a pineapple in this one." _John thought, opening the cabinet to find...Bananas. Just bananas. A lot of them in fact. "This plane keeps getting weirder and weirder." John murmured under his breath. "Are you done yet?" John jumped when her heard Sherlocks voice through the speakers. John sighed and went back to the cockpit.

"Well?" Sherlock asked. "The fact that you put your gun away tells me that there was no one there yet the look on your face suggests you found something surprising."

"Right. Well, there wasn't anyone there so i was just checking compartments to see if there was any luggage-"

"Skip the boring part and get to the point. What did you find." Sherlock cut him off.

"A pineapple."

"A-...What?" Sherlock asked genuinely confused.

"Along with a first aid kit, aspirin, soap..." He added.

"What else?" He asked.

"A cabinet full of bananas."

"...Did you count the bananas?" Sherlock asked.

"I-...What? Why would I-"

"Think about it John. If those bananas were placed there it means that however many bananas there are is the number of people on this plane." Sherlock explained.

"But we're the only ones on this plane!" John reminded him.

"So the two of us are supposed to eat all those bananas ourselves?" Sherlock asked eyebrow raised.

"Alright well...What about the pineapple?" John asked.

"What _about_ the pineapple?" Sherlock asked.

"Why was the pineapple placed there?"

"For confusion. Someones playing tricks with us." Sherlock said.

John sighed and sat down in the co-pilot seat. Then realization crossed his face. "Hang on, Why haven't you landed? And where are we?" John asked.

"I don't know." Sherlock replied, though he hated saying those words. "I'm trying to find somewhere to land, but all I've seen so far is ocean." John leaned forward and saw he was right. "Have you tried putting it on autopilot?" John asked. "Yes. I tried, but for some reason it refuses to work. Now I'm stuck piloting this stupid plane." Its not that he hated flying the plane, but it had to be the most _boring _thing he's ever done.

"Oh. I forgot to mention. Some of the seats say 'Reserved' on them." John told Sherlock. "What? Why didn't you say so earlier? Is there a pattern?" Sherlock asked quickly, finally finding something intriguing to talk about. "No. They're all random. Mostly in pairs or groups. Why?" John inquired. Sherlock turned to him.

"Go count the seats, now. Then come back and tell me how many there are." John sighed and got up, walking towards the door. "Oh. And count the bananas too." Sherlock added before John walked out. "Okay. Counting chairs and bananas. Weirdest case so far. Even weirder than the one where we found an elephant in our living room." He looked around. There were even more seats with the word reserved on them. "I could've sworn there were less..." John said, and shook his head, using the excuse that the plane was messing with his mind.

**What do you ****think? Like the first chapter? Want to suggest your own favorite fandom to be added? Fear not! There are more chapters and even more fandoms to come! Please review making comments or asking questions about future chapters. I'll be happy to respond to all reviews! This chapter was prewritten and by the time you read this I will already have the 2nd and possibly 3rd chapters ready, but I WILL NOT POST WITHOUT REVIEWS! Please note that not all fandoms will be included in this story. I don't have knowledge about all fandoms, but if you suggest any show i don't know about I might just watch it to see if its a good idea to add it to this fan fiction! Most shows included in this fan fiction I won't be a huge fan of and be an expert on. My area really focuses on Sherlock and Doctor Who but I'm willing to do anything to make you ****fans happy! Also, whovians, which Doctor should i use for this fan fiction? 9? 10? 11? 12? I planned on eleven but you might be able to persuade me otherwise ;P I might just Include two Doctors! One from classic who and one from the new who! It'd definitely have to be four. His scarf is just too cool. LIKE BOWTIES, FEZZES, AND STETSONS! OMG HERES A POEM!**

**Fezzes are red,**

**TARDIS' are blue,**

**stetsons are cool,**

**and bow ties are too!**

**Sorry. got a little carried away. Anyway, what I've written so far is entirely mine. Well...Besides the characters. they aren't mine, but i can still use them as my slaves :D **

**R AND R! THATS READ AND REVIEW! WOOPS. CAPS LOCK IS STILL ON. OH WELL. ANYWAY, AS I ALWAYS SAY, HAVE A MAGNIFICENT DAY AND STAY AWESOMETASTIC! -CR (Y)**

**Future me: Hello! Just realized that if i were to write the 2nd chapter ahead of time then i wouldn't be able to respond to all your wonderful comments! So instead i will just post this chapter now. PLEASE REVIEW I'M DESPERATE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Impossible people

_"7, 8, 9, 10, 11... eleven chairs reserved." _John counted in his head. "DO I REALLY HAVE TO COUNT THE BANANAS?" John yelled to Sherlock who was busy piloting the plane.

"Yes. If I'm correct, which I usually am, then that means there are the same amount of bananas as the seats that say reserved." Sherlock said through the speaker. John sighed and opened the cabinet with bananas. _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7...__I hate this plane." _he thought.

"Are you done yet?" Sherlock asked, annoyed. "Be patient!" John could practically see him rolling his eyes. "I can't be patient if I'm bored." Sherlock replied.

_"9, 10, 11... Alright, so Sherlock was right." _John thought. He walked back to the cockpit. "Eleven." He said.

"Eleven? Chairs and bananas?" Sherlock asked. "Yes." John reassured. "Then I suppose this means we should be expecting visitors." Sherlock said. "But we're in a plane, thousands of miles in the sky, surrounded by nothing but ocean and bananas." John told him. "Your skills of deduction are extraordinary, John." John scowled. "This isn't funny Sherlock. How would someone be able to get on this plane if they're not already on it?" He asked. Sherlock looked up toward him. "The same way we got on this plane."

"But we don't _know _how we got on this plane." John said. "Exactly." Sherlock replied.

There was a loud and sudden wheezing noise in the background and it drew the attention of the crime fighting duo. "What was that?" John asked.

"It seems some of our visitors have finally arrived. Go find out who's there, but make sure they aren't dangerous first." Sherlock commanded. "Alright." John said and took his gun out of his pocket. He stepped outside the cockpit, shutting the door just in time to see two men and a woman walk out of the bathroom followed by a lot of smoke. They were coughing.

"That's a bit inconvenient. I wonder why she did that..." The man with floppy hair, emerald green eyes, and a stupid looking bow tie said.

At the sight of John's gun the three tensed up. "I never liked guns." The strange man spoke. He didn't look like the kidnapping type, neither did the others, but you could never be too cautious.

"Who are you?" John asked. The woman spoke this time. "I'm Amy. Amy Pond. This is my husband Rory," he gave an awkward wave. "And that's the Doctor." He stuck his hand out offering a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr..." John eyed him up a down, then slowly put away his gun.

"John Watson." He answered shaking the Doctors hand and the Doctor looked as if he had suddenly forgotten something. "John Watson...where have I heard that name before?" He asked. "You may have seen me in the papers or read my blog." At that the Doctor perked up.

"Blog?" He asked. Amy and Rory glanced at each other knowing something was slightly wrong. "Yes. I investigate crime scenes with my friend and blog about all the cases we've solved." Their blank look told him they had no idea what he was talking about. "You haven't read my blog?" John asked. "'Fraid not, no...So! where's this friend of yours?" The doctor said clapping his hands together.

"He- wait, how did you know he was here?" John asked getting mentally ready to whip out his gun at any given moment.

"When you mentioned him you leaned to your side and broke eye contact with me, instinctively trying to glance towards your friend, meaning that he must be somewhere on this plane." the Doctor told him.

"My god...your just like him." John said, gaping. "Like who? Like your friend?" Rory inquired. John nodded slowly. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he met another genius that _wasn't _sociopathic or a complete ass. Amy waved her hand in front of John's face, trying to snap him out of his awe. Rory gave her a look that said 'don't get too close to the guy with the gun!'

John snapped out of his trance. "Right, um. Anyway, my friends in the cockpit. He's piloting the plane." he told them. The doctor skipped off down the aisles, literally skipped. Amy face palmed and followed him, as did Rory. John was left staring into empty space for a moment. _"Alright. Not sociopathic or rude, but still completely mad." _John thought, before walking off to the cockpit.

"Sherlock, meet Amy Pond, her husband Rory, and the Doctor." John introduced the trio. Rory was the only one who registered that John had introduced them to Sherlock Holmes.

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" Sherlock asked. The Doctor smiled. "I love it when people ask me that! Go on, ask me again!" He said. "No." The doctor pouted. "Why not?" He asked. "Because I asked you a question and your supposed to answer that's the way it works." Sherlock told him. "Rubbish. John! Ask me the question!" The Doctor looked to John and smiled. "Um...doctor who?" John asked, tentatively. "Two new favorite words!" The Doctor remarked, joyfully.

Rory cleared his throat. "Um, Doctor, did you just discard the fact that John just introduced us to _Sherlock_?" He asked. Amy's eyes widened. "Sherlock? As in Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock?" She couldn't believe that the man with black curly hair and icy blue eyes was actually Sherlock.

"Didn't realize there was more than one Sherlock." John said. Sherlock scoffed. "You know very well that Sherlock is an uncommon name."

"I didn't think it was a name at all 'till I met you." John retorted. The Doctor took out a device from his pocket that looked like some kind of high tech torch with claws. He pointed it at Sherlock and the tip lit up while the claws retracted, emanating a high pitch buzzing noise. Amy rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

"Strange...your human. Just an ordinary human." The Doctor said, surprised.

"You make it sound as if there was another possibility." Sherlock commented.

The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver over John and frowned when he got the same results. "This is impossible. You can't be Sherlock Holmes." The Doctor told him.

"And why not?" The wheezing noise from before sounded up again.

"What?!" The Doctor whipped his head around towards the noise. "Oh no no no no no!" He yelled running off towards where he had appeared from. He started banging on the door of the bathroom and when it finally opened he was greeted with empty space.

"Too late! Now why has she gone off and done something like that?" He asked no one in particular. John walked up from behind him and asked, "Who? Was there someone else with you?" The Doctor turned to face him. "Something like that, yeah." He walked back to the cockpit.

"Tell me, anything strange about this plane?" He asked Sherlock.

"Besides people randomly appearing from nowhere, an endless sea, and bananas? Nothing at all." He replied.

"Bananas?" The Doctor asked.

"An endless sea?" Rory asked less confused on the bananas.

"You seem to be more confused at those statements than the most important thing going on." Sherlock observed.

"Which is?"

"People are appearing out of nowhere on this plane."

"Yes, well I have a perfectly good explanation for that."

Of course he didn't know that Sherlock and John had appeared on the plane in a manner similar to the way they did, the only difference being the strange noise, and so Sherlock was complied to point this out.

"Doctor, you and your companions are not the only ones to have mysteriously appeared on this plane. John and I awoke here to find the plane was crashing. Luckily I handled that situation accordingly. Unfortunately, I am now stuck piloting this plane since the autopilot refuses to work and there's nowhere to land seeing as we're surrounded by water."

"How can the autopilot not work?" Amy asked.

"That is strange. Let me see." The Doctor said stepping forward, but John stopped him. He was not about to let some strange man he just met to tamper with the controls of the plane that had almost crashed ten minutes ago.

"How can we trust you?"

"Relax John, obviously he's not involved in the reason we're here and he wouldn't offer his help if he knew nothing on the subject of planes." Sherlock responded before the Doctor could answer.

"He has the mind of a five year old! What could he possibly know about how to fix the autopilot?!" John asked, exasperated.

"Oh, so your not the only one who's noticed." Rory said and Amy giggled. The Doctor looked extremely offended.

"I'll have you know that I deserve to act young more than any of you considering im older than all of you put together times 10!"

"I highly doubt that's possible...unless" Sherlock thought back to a certain thing the Doctor said.

_"Strange...your human. Just an ordinary human."_

He came to an impossible conclusion. One that he'd never want to believe. "Once you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." He murmured, then looked up. "Your not human." He stated.

"Brilliant deduction! Maybe you're Sherlock after all!" The Doctor said.

"Oh please, it was hardly a deduction. I just came to a conclusion based off of the evidence given. Earlier you were surprised I was human meaning that you believe in the existence of something un-human. Stating that your older than all of us put together, multiplied by ten as you added, is impossible by human standards so it's reasonable to come to that conclusion that your not human. Or at least that you think your not human. Although, that would imply that your crazy so tell me doctor...are you crazy?" The Doctor stared at him intently for a few seconds before answering.

"Well I wouldn't go as far as to call myself crazy but on many occasions many people, including myself, have reffered to me as a mad man with a box."

"Yep. That's pretty accurate. Although, I'm still rather fond of raggedy man." Amy said.

"I think he's more of an idiot with a box." Rory commented.

"What box?" Sherlock interjected

"The TARDIS! It's an acronym for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She's my ship." His words were laced with pride.

"Spaceship? So your an alien? Now it all makes sense." John said, sarcastically.

"And so the question remains, are you really an alien?" Sherlock asked.

"Well if you're really Sherlock then im sure you'll be able to deduce the answer."

"Slightly hard to do while piloting a plane..."

"Ah! Yes! Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long to fix that." The doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the controls and it started emitting a high pitched buzzing sound as usual. It sparked in response, making Sherlock jump.

"You could've electrocuted me and crashed this plane." He didn't sound panicked as it was more of an accusation.

"It wasn't supposed to spark." He said, frowning. He checked his sonic screwdriver and winced. "This is impossible!" He shrieked.

"What? What's wrong?" John asked, worried.

"It's...nothing. Nevermind. I think I can fix this, though." He responded. He continued to mess with his sonic screwdriver and after the sounds pitch had risen up a scale he shouted, "Got it! It won't spark this time...hopefully. That would actually be really bad but there's an 87% chance that it will absolutely work this time!"

"Good enough for me." And so the Doctor once again pointed his sonic screwdriver at the controls. This time, though, with a higher pitched sound and instead of sparks a clicking sound was heard.

"Well that should do it. Try it out!" And so he flipped a few switches and he waited to see if it really had worked.

After a minute he let go of the yoke and sighed. "John hand me your gun."

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

"Then you're absolutely not getting my-"

John looked to his gun, found that it was missing, and a banana took its place.

"WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THE BANANAS?!" He yelled.

Sherlock saw the banana and his mind questioned one thing.

"If there's a banana in your pocket...then where's the actual gun?"

"I don't know! It's almost as if it vanished!" John sighed. "Out of all the planes I could be trapped on, I'm stuck on the one with magic bananas and impossible people!"

"We're not impossible just...a bit unlikely." The Doctor contended.

"So you just expect us to believe that you're an alien?"

"Right now it doesn't matter if they're insane or telling the truth. What matters is finding out why we're on this plane and how to leave." Sherlock interrupted.

"Sherlock, we need to have a talk alone." John demanded.

"I agree. The three of you," he gestured to the Doctor, Amy, and Rory. "get out."

"Sherlock!" John scolded. "I'm sorry, he's normally like this to everyone. If you'd please step outside..." The Doctor smiled. "No worries! Come along Ponds!" He gestured for them to follow him out of the cockpit and so they did. Then John shut the door.

"Well that was rude!" Amy commented.

"It's perfectly fine! I actually wanted to have a private chat with you two as well." The Doctor said, in one of those rare moments where he got serious.

"What about?" Asked Rory.

"This plane. When I scanned it I got something even more unbelievable than meeting Sherlock Holmes himself." Amy raised an eyebrow. "Alright. What did you find?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Yes! As if the plane didn't exist! It's on a different plane of existance where frequencies are so high its undetectable!" The Doctor explained.

"But if the plane doesn't exist how can it feel real?" Rory asked.

"Because we're now on the same frequency. We've all changed so that we can be able to feel and touch each other and this plane." He responded.

"I don't feel much different." Amy looked herself up and down to make sure she was the same.

"Your not supposed to. This frequency is usually the same one ghosts travel on. We're like ghosts. We can feel ourselves and anything on the same frequency but to the rest of the world we could be nothing but a wisp of air."

"Are you saying ghosts are real?" Rory didn't like the thought of being a ghost much less the possibility of them to be real.

"Of course they're real! You humans sometimes cling on to life so much that your frequencies shoot up a notch and can detach from your body into this plane of existence. So yes you may escape death while your body is left on a different frequency, but you'd have to have something to cling onto to stay on earth."

"You seem to know a lot about ghosts." Amy noted.

"Oh, well it's all basic science really. Just like my sonic screwdriver. You see, everything has its own frequency, so I can use this," he pulled out his sonic "to control them. There's a reason the sonic can practically do anything." He paused for a moment, his thoughts getting back on track.

"The only thing I can't understand is how!" At their confused looks he explained.

"Anything this high of a frequency is natural. Ghosts are natural beings but this...this is man made. This plane and our frequencies didn't change naturally, but that's impossible. The TARDIS brought us here, but she also left us, which is not something she'd usually do so that means that was somebody else's doing. Now, whoever they are has enough power to bend the fabric of time and space."

"Someone having that much power sounds like a bit of a problem." Amy commented.

"It is. Especially because this means they could be watching us without having to be here." Amy and Rory glanced around room, looking to see if there was any sign of being watched. "So we could be spied on and not even know it. Creepy." Rory said. The door opened back up. "Um. You can come back in if you like." John said and opened the door all the way so it would stay. The Doctor walked back into the cockpit with Amy and Rory right behind him.

**okay everybody!**

**You should all thank my good friend Julia for this update!**

**Honestly I've had this completed for a loooong while. You see, I planned for this chapter to be longer but just decided to post what I had cause Jules said she loved my story so much. Listen, I am SOOOOOO sorry for making you wait all that time for an update. **

**But im here now so that has to count for something right?**

**Left.**

**Anyway, I do have some good and bad reasons for not posting. Bad reason- I'm lazy and too addicted to reading fan fiction that I don't give myself enough time to write it. Good reason- I started this fan fiction before I had even watched Supernatural or Merlin! But I quickly binge watched them on Netflix. So I'm good to go for a few more chapters. Now, I'd still like to here some of your suggestions for what other fandoms I should add. Keep in mind I'm only going to use TV shows.**

**NO CARTOON SUGGESTIONS!**

**And don't worry guys. I promise I won't leave you hanging for another, what, like, eight months?**

** Hehehe... But seriously. I definitely will not take long to update again. Especially since Jules is going to read this now. **

**Hi jules!**

**i planned supernatural to come in the next chapter but it might not make it in because this chapter was shortened. So you'll probably see Sam and Dean at, like, the end of the next chapter or in the chapter after the next.**

**HAVE A MAGNIFICENT DAY AND STAY AWESOMETASTIC! -C.R. (Y)**

**P.S. Love you Jules!**


End file.
